Forever Is A Long Time
by Qualen
Summary: Ros,K:te,Highlander Xover. Liz Parker is tired of aliens, an unfaithful boyfriend and destiny so leaves Roswell but is she ready for what awaits her in San Fransisco? Sorry I suck at summary's.
1. Default Chapter

**Long-Winded Authors Note:** Ok so I thought I better give a more detailed note on when these 3 fandom's take place in there respective timelines.

For me Roswell is the easiest of the fandom's to write - I am a Polarist (Mi/L) and I usually write stories centred on the Roswellverse but I am also a big fan of the crossover genre and my fave's are...

**Roswell **

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

**Angel: The Series **

**Kindred: The Embraced **

**Highlander **

**Dark Angel**

**Vampire Chronicles **(though that's not really a TV Series is it...oh well who cares)

And I'm not particularly fussed about pairings (_what can I say I'm a shipper-whore_) although I'm not really into slash. Enough about my hang-ups...moving right along...

**Roswell** - Because I am most comfortable with this genre this will be set after 'Graduation' Roswell - Season 3.18 but without the attempted military assassination, so the Pod Squad didn't have to flee Roswell and Max and Liz never married. I'm not sure yet whether or not others from the series will make an appearance. And although my Liz Parker is 18 almost 19 and you are wondering how she can work at a bar that will be explained in a future chapter. Also I don't really know much if anything about how American Universities operate so I just winged that part.

**Before I start with the next two I have to admit that it has been a while since I have watched either of these shows so please bear with me as I slowly get reacquainted with the characters.**

**Kindred: The Embraced** - Pretty much at the beginning of this awesome yet short lived series, Archon is still alive, Julian isn't with Caitlin and Eddie is both still living and the Brujah Primogen.

**Highlander: The Series** - This is the series I am have the most difficulty narrowing down due to its length and when I last watched it but Duncan will be the only immortal to make it into this story as a main character...although Ritchie, Joe and Methos could make guest appearances that could turn into co-staring rolls. Connor may also make a 'special' guest appearance.

Well that's all from me. Hope this helped answer any questions you may have.


	2. Prologue

**Author:** Qualen  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Roswell, Highlander or Kindred: The Embraced.  
  
**Pairings:** It will be Liz/? But I haven't made up my mind who yet...LOL  
  
**Rating:** G for now but may change in the future

**Category:** Romance/Super Natural  
  
**A/N:** So this is my first attempt at a crossover of any sort, so please be nice. ;o) and I'm considering changing the title.  
  
**Forever Is a Long Time**  
  
**Prologue  
**  
Liz sighed aloud as she checked her uniform for the fifth time that night, I suppose she was always going to be destined to wear a teeny skirt in her line of work but at least it was alot classier than the hideous green eyesore she had to wear at her parents' cafe.  
  
She was standing outside her current place of employment, a bar called The Haven picking at the imaginary lint on her crisp white shirt, she had only been working there for a couple of months and she had definitely lucked out. Her new boss, Lillie Langtry had even helped her get an apartment that was both clean and affordable which was a rarity in this city although she was a little creeped out by the sudden disappearance of the former tenant.  
  
All his things were still there the first time she went to look at it, the landlord had asked if she wanted to keep everything but that was just way too weird for her, so she declined which had left her with a sparsely furnished place but at least it was her stuff. It wasn't anything to write home about, not that she had written home at all since she first decided to stay in San Francisco but it was comfortable and eventually she would have to contact her parents with her new address and ask them to send her the rest of her stuff.  
  
This was her first night working the late shift, usually she would only work during the day but she had been able to transfer from Northwestern to USF as a freshman, her major was Microbiology with mathematics, chemistry and physics making up the rest of her core subjects a good foundation as any for Molecular Biology, what she really wanted to do. It still astounded her that she actually got in, considering how late she had applied but due to someone dropping the course at the last minute she was able to secure a place.  
  
Liz was suddenly pulled from her musing by a small group of drunken guys getting out of a taxi, they looked to be in their early twenties, she guessed they were probably making the most of the last few days of the summer break before the new semester began.  
  
_Oh joy_ she thought, rolling her eyes towards the sky _just my luck that they will end up at one of my...  
_  
Her inner monologue was once again interrupted by the men standing, well swaying actually, outside the entrance to her workplace and even though she knew she was safe enough Liz couldn't stop that niggling feeling that her situation could change in an instant, as one of the men openly leered at her causing her body to shudder slightly and he didn't disappoint her.  
  
_Where the hell were those lazy-ass bouncers_ she wondered to herself _probably hitting on some poor women inside?  
_  
"Heyy yourr prettyy" the leerer slurred at her as she got a mixture of whiskey fumes and spittle in her face. He tried to grab her but she quickly side-stepped his advance causing him to lunge forward, he would have fallen flat on his face if his friend to his left hadn't have caught him.  
  
Liz winced in pain as an all too familiar sensation flooded her body; she hadn't felt like this since she had left Roswell and looking quickly down at her hands, as the barely visible green static skated across her skin confirmed her worst fears.  
  
"Are you alright? Sorry about that he's just had too much to drink." Liz finally registered one of the guys saying, although she couldn't be sure which one.  
  
She just needed to get out of here; she had to get this under control, as the panic within her started building. Why did this have to happen now? She had always assumed that it only ever happened when Max was near her.  
  
"Don't worry about it...I deal with guys like that all the time" she whispered not really sure if they heard her or not as she turned to leave, going towards the side of the building where the staff entrance was located.  
  
Just as the employee door swung close behind her, she heard the bar's security question the men about what the ruckus was about.  
  
_Oh now they decide to show up_ Liz muttered to herself.  
  
In the safety of the club she was finally able to collect her thoughts and what they might mean. This had only ever happened when she was near Max. So did that mean he was here? Had they found her? Please god no, she wasn't ready to go back, not now when she was finally getting her life on track. 


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Upstairs in the v.i.p section of The Haven, Julian Lunar sat at his usual table one of the many benefit's afforded him as Prince of the City, opposite him sat his long time friend and lover Lillie, Toreador Primogen and the club's owner. She was talking to him but his attentions were otherwise occupied, his eyes drawn to a dark-haired gentleman standing at the bar yet another advantage of the upstairs seating area was being able to observe what was happening below, without calling attention to his presence.  
  
Apart from the black leather duster he was wearing, this being both noticeable and unusual because it wasn't the kind of attire one would wear to a nightclub on a hot summer's night in San Francisco. He appeared to be like any of the clubs other many patrons, he looked to be in his early thirty's if Julian had to hazard a guess but that was where the similarities ended.  
  
To some extent he made Julian somewhat uncomfortable. The man wasn't Kindred, this much he knew but still there was something. It was the way he just stood there as if he owned the world, such confidence it virtually oozed from his being that is seemed almost palpable in its purity. Julian had only ever seen this in two others, the Nosferatu Primogen, Daedalus and Archon Raine who was both Julian's sire and predecessor.  
  
"So next week we'll get married at St Ignatius and then we could hold the reception back at the mansion" Lillie purred from across the table as her hands moved and settled upon his.  
  
"What?" his obvious shock written clearly on his face as the conversation registered.  
  
"Oh so you were listening" she replied feigning surprise but her silky voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. "You know I don't really appreciate talking to myself, if I bore you that much maybe I should leave" Lillie continued but this time her tone held a hard edge to it.  
  
"I'm sor..." Julian started but he drifted off mid-apology as he noticed that the man was making as if he was going to leave.  
  
"It's just that...Lillie do you know who that guy at the bar, the one getting ready to leave?" he promptly asked knowing that she made a habit of engaging with her customers and this man would have definitely grabbed her interest.  
  
"His name is Duncan MacLeod, he's an antique dealer here on business" she answered and if she was surprised by his question, she didn't show it.  
  
The Ventrue Prince raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't say anything as he wondered how she knew who he had been talking about without so much as looking but when he thought about it, it was obvious.  
  
He wasn't the only one in the club to notice this stranger as he discreetly scanned the room, his scrutinizing ceased briefly when he spotted the table of Brujah's and their bastard leader, Eddie Foiri. But also present tonight sitting with her clan was Sasha, Julian's very own flesh who had been blood-bonded against his orders to the Brujah Clan, all of them were blatantly checking out this Duncan MacLeod...well subtlety was never their strong suit.  
  
"Come on Julian, I know you see the same thing I do" Lillie alleged when she finally turned to look at the gorgeous man who was unknowingly to him the topic of their conversation noting that Julian was indeed right, Duncan did look like he was going to leave  
  
_Pity_ she thought as the prospects of her and Julian getting together tonight were looking slim.  
  
Although it had been less than a week since Duncan first entered her club, he had become one of the few men she knew in her lifetime that she could envision herself falling for, and they had even flirted openly these last few days but she hadn't bedded him...yet.  
  
But he did have two important facts against him, firstly he wasn't Julian, secondly and most importantly he wasn't Kindred. She didn't engage with humans on that level a promise she had made herself many years ago, it could only lead to heartache but that was of course something she was unfortunately getting use too especially where Julian was concerned. But it wasn't just that, it was frowned upon by their kind and even though some kindred did choose to pursue them it wasn't for her.  
  
_I suppose the latter could be changed and he would make a great addition to the Toreador Clan, his knowledge of the arts was both astonishing and extensive for a human_ she thought as she found herself beginning to seriously contemplate the potential of such a union.  
  
But it was one she would need to consider quickly if the amount of attention he was gathering was any sign, like Julian she also noticed they weren't the only ones interested.  
  
When she turned back to her prince she realised that he must have been thinking along the same lines and she had to admitted although grudgingly that Duncan MacLeod would make a fine Ventrue, possibly more so than Toreador. And if her earlier suspicions were correct, she would bet her club that the other primogen's were taking this same prospect into consideration. This was going to cause great trouble between the clans, she was sure of it.  
  
"Actually he hasn't really come in this late before, more of a daytime customer" she voiced aloud as she watched Duncan who instead of leaving made his way to an empty table in what would be Shirley's section tonight, as the seeds of suspicion to why he had decided to start patronising her club at his hour begun to form in her mind.  
  
"Hmmm, I think he may have an interest in one of my new..." Lillie started but whatever she was going to say was soon forgotten.  
  
Because at that exact moment the most incredible wave of raw undiluted power, the likes of nothing any of the kindred present at the club that night had ever known as it washed through there bodies like a tsunami, to their very souls.  
  
The initial spike was so potent that it had even caused one of the younger kindred to pass out; luckily for him he was already seated at a table so he just sort of slumped down in his chair. And even though it had felt like a lifetime it was barely a few seconds before it level off and was no more than a warm tingle, much like that of static electricity.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Julian whispered hoarsely to no-one in particular as tiny beads of sweat pooled atop his forehead, his only outward sign of what just happened indicating the seriousness of the matter.  
  
It took Lillie a little more time to recover but when she did, she quickly left the table to go investigate further. She hastily made her way down the stairs to the lower floor, and the full effect of what had just transpired did not go amiss as she passed many of her kind still trying to come to grasp with what had happened, only the older and more powerful kindred seemed to have recovered somewhat.  
  
By her reckoning the source of this unknown force had come from outside of the club, she signalled the bouncers who were both kindred to go check it out. As she got closer to the main entrance she could hear what seemed to be some sort of commotion going on but before she had reached the doorway it swung open and in stumbled four drunks. Looking questioningly at her security behind them for any hint of what they knew, both simply shrugged their shoulders as they shook their heads in the negative, neither the response she needed nor wanted.  
  
Calling them over they proceeded to tell her what she already suspected, that the only people outside were the four men that had just stumbled into the club.  
  
_Julian will not be please_ she reflected as she made her way back to inform him of her findings.  
  
And she was soon joined by two others who flanked either side of her. Cash the Gangrel Primogen, who was also Julian's body guard and the Brujah, Eddie Foiri. Together they climbed the stairs, all of them silently reflecting on what had just passed, knowing their questions could wait until they had joined the prince.passed, knowing their questions could wait until they had joined the prince.


End file.
